A proposed four-county peach-farming area in Central Georgia which is 46% black and has 17 licensed physicians to serve 42,603 citizens, 30% of whom are below the national poverty level, will serve as the area where a community high blood pressure control program will be conducted. The district Health Systems Agency (HSA) has ascertained the (Area V) residents less healthy than Georgia residents in general. The Georgia Department of Human Resources (DHR) has similarly identified this region as a target area for health improvement. The high prevalence of hypertension has been established at 20.8%. The Fort Valley State College in conjunction with Emory University School of Medicine propose to reduce the prevalence of uncontrolled high blood pressure by 1983, utilizing various programs of education and coordination of community effort. Program cost and effectiveness will be evaluated. The results may provide a model for implementation in similar underserved rural areas elsewhere in the country. To accomplish our objectives, we offer the following described model: a population described in detail, investigators experienced in blood pressure research, and a strong linkage with Emory University School of Medicine, as well as state organizations and agencies which have already acknowledged the urgent health care needs of this target population.